Little Christina
by LaurierRusee
Summary: One night, after making love Vlad and Danny hear the doorbell ring? And *that's* where a tiny little mircale baby named Christina begins. Started as a Drabble, but now is a short story.
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer! I own absolutely nothing except Christina, all rights are reserved to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Dark, inky black skies spread wide over the horizon; a young woman came scurrying up the long driveway, an umbrella shielding from the pelting rain, and an odd looking object tucked in her arm. Her blackberry colored beret, neatly tucked away her hair from sight; as she glanced down at the baby with beautiful glowing eyes.<p>

"They'll take care of you, good care" The woman whispered to the young infant, who remained shushed and covered in the thick, furry blanket. The baby cooed, almost as if she understood her mother and hung on to her every word. The child's glowing blue eyes smiled back at her; making a smile bloom on her own face.

"You're such a beautiful girl, and I'm sorry it has to be this way" The young woman, quickly kissed the infant on her forehead, who cooed, almost in understanding. She gingerly sat the small bassinet directly in front of the door and rang the doorbell, and sending a series of hard, quick knocks to the door before rushing off, down the driveway; peering over her shoulder at her daughter.

Inside, Danny laid on Vlad's chest; eyebrows furred as he tried to catch his breath, wondering who was ringing the doorbell at this late hour. Danny sighed, supporting himself on his elbow.

"Maybe it's a serial killer" Danny chimed mockingly as Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Daniel don't be so ridiculous; if it were you know you'd be afraid" Danny laughed at the man before he reached down, and picked his underwear and a shirt. Vlad's shirt. Even though he would rather not admit and still thinks it a secret, he likes to wear Vlad's shirts, or rather anything of Vlad's because it smelled like him. And Vlad always noticed the missing shirt, but never acknowledged it. He was sated throughly in the fact that his young lover missed him just as much as he missed him.

Danny began his journey out of the master bedroom, and down the series of halls and down the staircase to the front door. As he unlocked it, he thought he heard the gabble of a baby. The door opened, and expecting to see a person; he saw a bassinet, and in it, a small infant lay.

"Umm" Danny looked down quizzically at the small child; before lifting the baby up into his arms. A baby? _Who in the hell would leave a baby out in the freezing rain? _He thought, peering down at the now dozing baby girl.

"Daniel, who's at the door?" Danny turned, with the small infant in his arms and a confused look on his face. Vlad looked at Danny, in confusion. There was a child, in Daniel's arms; that looks a lot like him, especially those eyes. The piercing blue eyes that seemingly captivated him from across the room.

"Is there something I should know?" Vlad asked Danny, who looked at him still dazed. Vlad's jaw clenched, as he grew cold, he was a jealous lover and he would settle for nothing less than being Danny's one and onl.

"No, is there something I should know?" Danny asked, and seeing Vlad's cynical quirk of the brow and hard lined lips, he said no more.

"There's no note in there?" Danny asked, holding the infant girl in his arms as he looked into open cabinets. She cooed, and burrowed into his arms further.

"Yes" Danny stopped, and turned to face Vlad, who was busy reading the note.

"What does it say?" Danny expected Vlad to read the note aloud, but he just kept quiet, reading to himself. This is going to take way more than just a blowjob. Danny sighed, and walked to stand by Vlad's side to read the note he held.

_**To Whom It May Concern or Danny,**_

_**This is my daughter, Christina. I can't take care of her, because I can't give her what she needs to have a happy life. If I'm correct, a Danny Fenton stays here; I fought alongside him once or twice as an ally. I hope and pray that you'll be able to take care of my daughter, and choose to keep her. I understand that Danny is young, but I ask of you this huge favor, to please care for her.**_

_**An Old Friend, and too young mother**_

Danny looked at the note, trying to figure out who's baby he was now currently holding in his hands. He looked down at the baby, as she flashed him a toothless smile; her florescent blue eyes shining. She had his eyes. How?

"Vlad?" Danny already knew the question that was floating in Vlad's head. Danny looked to see Vlad, just staring aimlessly at the baby "I don't, I don't know who this child even is!" Annoyance and anger radiated off Vlad, the child looked just like him! Same, eccentric blue eyes; the same exact eyes. If Danny had gotten someone pregnant, the first thing Vlad wanted was for him to be truthful about it. Vlad, had a tendency to be over jealous, of somethings, and clearly Danny was still a young, handsome man.

"Of _course_ you don't" Vlad took the baby from Danny's arms, and carried her into the living room. Danny sighed, and wiped his hands with his face. It was going to be a long night, and he for one wasn't looking forward to it.


	2. Trying To Help

**Disclaimer! I own absolutely nothing except Christina, all rights are reserved to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Danny sighed as the small baby wrinkled her face, as she began to wail, waving her small arms frantically.<p>

"Alright, Christina, just a second" He tickled her small belly with his fingers, leaning over and checking the bottle in the boiling water with such familiarity. He had been back in his own apartment for a week, and the lonely bitter ache in his heart ran deep.

"Danny, your_ absolutely sure _you've had no one night stands?" Danny turned around to glare at Tucker as Sam scoffed.

"Fucking positive Tucker" Danny told him as he put a few drops of the milk on his wrist, before sitting back down and holding the bottle to her mouth. The familiar weight of Christina made him smile down at her as she blinked up at him with her bright blue eyes.

"She does look a lot like you Danny" Sam interjected, as Danny sighed, staring at the blue eyes that he was so used to seeing in a mirror.

"I know, I know" He said, trying to think; who knows him enough to willing leave their baby with him? On second thought, how many girls have he actually slept with? "But then again, he's such a fucking asshole because he accused me; apparently I'd tell him if I had a baby" He muttered out, thinking of how angry the both of them had been; and how raw his throat had been when they were through with their own screaming match and how many times he cried when he realized that this wasn't just a normal fight.

"How bout this? We make a list of all the girl's you've slept with" Danny narrowed his eyes, shaking his head telling her to continue "And we go talk to them?" Danny really hasn't been sleeping around , nor straight enough to have slept with too many girls.

"She's not mine thou-"

"Danny , she could be your damn twin for all we know" Sam spoke almost enthusiastically, figures she's get hyped over a kid that's not hers.

"Fine, we can make a stupid list" He muttered, watching Sam scamper off a bit too excitedly, to figure the mystery of his baby's mother. Somehow, it was all coming back to bite him in the ass.

She scurried back in, tugging the rubber band from her hair and running a hand through it as she began to develop a list. Before Danny could even open his mouth, she snatched Tucker up from his chair and uneaten grilled cheese and dragged him through the door.

He remembers her yelling something about bias, and clearly not that many girls.

"Guess it's just you and me, Christina baby" She smiled gummily, as she took ahold of his nose, squealing as he blew air onto her tiny palm.

"I wonder if Vlad misses us yet. He acts like a big bad ghost, but he's really a teddy on the inside. You'll see" Her gurglings answered Danny's unanswered question, and in the silence, he didn't feel so alone anymore.

He stared at the ceiling, and faintly he could smell the rainy scent of Danny's shampoo on the pillow next to his. He sighed, instantly regretting it as his lungs were assaulted with the smell and his chest grew as heavy as lead

"Maybe I was wrong to accuse him in such a way" He muttered to no one but himself as the silence settled in his mind. He could hear nothing but the once golden silence and he hated it. No murmurs of pages flipping to and fro, no whispered curses and exclamations of curses. No sneaky, sly little lover to distract him from himself. He was utterly, and truly alone, and as much as he valued his solitude, he hated it.

Three solid knocks sounded throughout the house as Vlad sat up. Funny, he wasn't expecting company. Quickly, he gracefully strode to open the door, and there, standing shiftily from foot to foot stood Danny. In his arms, bundled up in a jacket of Vlad's was Christina; her electric blue eyes staring at him like a little doe.

"I need a favor"

"Gah-goo!"


	3. Aunt Jazzy

**Disclaimer! I own absolutely nothing except Christina, all rights are reserved to their respective owners. I went through and edited the first three that were here, adding a bit more, and making absolutely sure I had disclaimers as FF can be a bit finicky about that.**

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you called littlest brother" Danny glared at Jazz as he left her standing before the threshold, this was not a joking matter. Someone left their baby, on his doorstep and caused so many problems, that it probably wouldn't be a very good idea for his sister to push <em>all<em> the wrong buttons.

"Jazz, I'm your only brother" She simply shrugged, following him around the apartment which sometimes seemed like a second home to her after the falling out with their parents.

"She's sleeping" He offered as he opened the door, to see the baby still in the middle of her little square, made purely of pillows that were fluffy and wide. He closed the door, and sat down on the couch next to his sister. His taunted his bottom lip between his teeth as he furrowed his eyebrows at the ground.

"Danny" She could sense the turmoil, burning in his blood "Where's Vlad?" He grimaced, eyes narrowing at the slight mention of his name.

"Don't mention that asshole. He thinks I'm lying" Jazz knew that he was a little experimental when it came to girls, and then when he realized it was gay; but to think that Danny had a kid and she didn't realize? No, that's not him.

"Sam and Tuck are our stalking all my past one night stands" Jazz laughed, she could imagine the two crouched down in some bush, stalking some poor girl and making misfortunes happen.

"Still, I can't believe you slept with Desiree" She shuddered, rembering the cruel green skinned genie...and what a bitch she actually was.

"The things you do while you're drunk" Danny and Jazz looked at each other before they broke out in a quiet chuckle. She could see in Danny's eyes, even though he laughed, he was sad. The kind of sadness she hasn't seen that sadness in two years. It was way too soon for it to be back.

"He'll come around you know. He's scared, but he'd dare not say it" She told him, nudging her shoulder with his "He just doesn't wanna lose you ya know?" Danny nodded, he knows. But that asshole still has to apologize.

"Well, at least me know you didn't sleep with Sam. I mean, that would've been tough" He rolled her eyes at her, as he got up to check on the what sounded like wide awake baby.

"At least Tucker's not a chick. God knows we can barely handle the one we have now!" She waited, and smiled to herself as she heard Danny's chuckle.

"Bring her out! This is my only chance to spoil somebody else'd kid, I ain't wastin' that chance!" She called out to Danny. _A niece, dear god this is gonna be nice_. She smiled at the gurgling little baby with wisps of dark curly hair as her little fist was gummed on.

"Speaking of, I went and had a talk with Danni" He trailed off, watching his sister scoop the little girl out from his arms and cradle her close.

"And?" He sighed, before shaking his head no.

"Nope. I mean, she's only sixteen, _wonder how that works_. But no, nothing at all. She's been at some all girls boarding school, and she definitely wouldn't be able to hide a pregnancy there" Jazz pulled a face, watching as Christina little eyes sparkled and she laughed with such ferociousness.

"Alright, but it's not a guarantee"

"Yeah, that much I do know. It's been a solid two weeks and-" He cut himself off, and busied himself with the task of premaking her bottles as Jazz watched with all knowing eyes.

"You don't wanna give her back, do you?" She could already see the answer in his eyes even before she asked the question.

"It feels like she's already mine"


End file.
